


【鬼泣】【vd】吸血鬼au   惊情四百年

by 18226794860



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 他拉着维吉尔，明明很容易能够甩开他，维吉尔却依旧无声，他放纵自己奔跑，在祖辈留下的庄严的城堡中；穿过寂静无声的长廊，远方是高悬的月亮，面前是饱食的马，但丁像个骑士一样上马，拉着维吉尔的胳膊让他坐上来，这条胳膊中奔流出的鲜血给了他新生





	【鬼泣】【vd】吸血鬼au   惊情四百年

（一）黑森古堡

但丁第一次见那个吸血鬼的时候他自己也很年轻，几只蝙蝠绕着他盘旋了几圈，他没有回头看，骑着马飞奔，踏过枯败的枝叶和潮湿的晨露，追着黎明破晓时的第一寸光。

这种时候不应该逃跑的，即便太阳就在眼前，可他那时候真的太年轻了，没有老猎人的直觉和胆量，他有些心慌意乱的挥动马鞭，风呜咽着呼啸过他的耳侧，这时他于风声中捕捉到一丝不寻常的声音。

森林的呼吸声，但丁听到树梢上的乌鸦被惊飞，在他的眼前隆起了一大片黑压压的蝠群，消失聚散如同水波，水波的中心站着一个银发的男人，如冷峻而沉默的亲王。

他挥手，整个森林臣服于他，起落的树枝和藤蔓如同被召唤一样扫向但丁的马腿。

但丁勒住马，差点滚到沼泽里，慌不择路的拿起枪朝前方胡乱的射击，心里暗自咒骂别被逮到，别在黎明前被逮到，别让他一个见习猎人倒霉至此……他乱挥的胳膊被握住了，在空中，身后传来的冰冷气息几乎将整个空气凝结起来，他甚至来不及收敛自己因为惊讶而呆愣住的表情，他僵硬的扭过头，几只蝙蝠轻盈的绕过他散发着暖意的温热肉体。

“我需要一个管家。”那个吸血鬼说：“四百年制的。”

“行啊吸血鬼先生，猎人但丁为你服务，请您先给个四百年的工资，不管在这之前我是否暴毙钱总是要到位的吗……”但丁的眼睛绕过吸血鬼的银发，看向在地平线上喷薄而出的朝阳，光线已经快要穿过高树的密叶投到他们的眼前了，吸血鬼似乎还没注意到这一点。

终于，阳光直射而下。

一棵树龄大概有几百年的大树突然弯着朝他们压下来，像一个虔诚的朝圣者一样，密密麻麻的树枝和树叶悬在吸血鬼的发丝上一米处，致命的光被挡得严严实实，吸血鬼用一种好笑的眼神看着但丁，轻轻的掸了掸袖口上不存在的灰尘。

“这片森林是我的，别想耍花招。”吸血鬼好整以暇的看着人类，声音像是优雅的大提琴。

“但丁是吗，我以斯巴达之姓氏，维吉尔之名预支你四百年的薪酬，只要你能在四百年后把它们带出去。”

剩下的事情对于当时的菜鸟猎人来说太过魔幻了，但丁狼狈的骑上他的马，那只马被吓得像是只更狼狈的驴，一步三撂蹄，吸血鬼化作一团黑雾威胁一般的绕在他身侧，指引他往森林的更深处走，但丁所有的注意力都在控制那匹不听话的马，就这样斗智斗勇了一路，红砖与大理石堆砌的城堡突兀的出现在猎人的眼前。

邪恶而壮美，拔地而起，压抑在这片森林的正中央，和其对比人类的所有建筑都如同小孩过家家时搭出来的泥塑，赶工痕迹明显，最多不过几十年便可竣工；这座孤傲的城堡则像是有一名神祇专门负责铸造，不惜工本，愿意浪费光阴，用九龙的大车拉来无数奢靡的宝石，随手镶嵌在轻如蝉翼的琉璃窗上，美得惊心动魄，在这无人踏足的森林深处匍匐着这样一只巨兽，向着渺小的人类投来冷淡而璀璨的一瞥。

“屋顶上那么大块的宝石是真实的吗……”

渺小的人类发出了没见过世面的声音。

（二）向着太阳的逃亡

维吉尔答应预支给他的酬薪就在城堡阁楼上的小屋子里，里头一堆古金币和珍珠宝石，带出去的可能性不大，陪葬的几率倒是挺大的，四百年……但丁刚进入这座城堡的第四个小时差点被扫洒的骸骨女仆吓到直接暴毙。

那匹马被拴在花园旁的马厩里。但丁躲过那些娇艳欲滴的紫色玫瑰去摸马的鬓毛，紫玫瑰绕着他的脚踝，柔嫩的花瓣划破一层浅浅的皮肤，触到一点细微的血流，但丁没有回头，皱眉说该死的食尸鬼之花。

旁边是砍马草的镰刀，已经上锈了，但丁抱着马草喂马，他在阁楼里拿了一小颗绿松石，祖母绿色，放在马袋里，年轻的猎人放荡不羁，他想把这个献给公会里刚刚成年的姑娘，刚好衬她那双绿玛瑙一般的眼睛。

第二个日出即将喷薄而上，森林里的浓雾被射破了一点，潮湿的雾气被太阳蒸干，但丁骑上马回望这座冷峻的孤堡，想起名叫维吉尔的吸血鬼。

维吉尔的眼睛同样很美，一个吸血鬼的瞳孔竟然那样纯粹，凝结着永恒的孤独，近乎于堕落和圣洁之间，被这双眼睛注视就如同注视盛大的死亡。

但丁不再回想，策马而去。

尽管那个年代的猎人从来没有盛大的死亡，他们的死始终是默默无闻的，弹尽粮绝之际最低阶的魔物都能要他们的命，他们的生命是一场青铜与血的历练，信念迫使他们挥剑，死亡又迫使他们停止，归宿遥不可追。

但丁一剑劈开骷髅骸骨的胸膛，白骨紧紧绞住了他的剑，但丁急切的拔出，带动了肩膀上的伤口，死灵们一拥而上准备分食这片温热的血肉。

失血过多让年轻的猎人闭上双眼，一阵冷冽的风朝他吹来，他突然感觉到翅膀上的风声刮过脸庞，遮天蔽日的羽翼下时间几乎静止。

他再度凝望维吉尔的眼睛。

如同寒风笼罩北国的冰川，吸血鬼轻盈而庄重的前来，拥抱倒在淤泥与骸骨中的生命，更改被注定的死亡，但丁感到脖颈上传来紫玫瑰花瓣的触感，第一次的初拥，食尸鬼之花的献礼。

如此盛大而庄严。

（三）成年礼

好渴。

但丁伸出手迫切的去抓什么东西，暗红色的丝绸床轻轻的压下了一个小凹陷，敏锐了数倍的感官立刻顺着神经反馈，但丁突然扑上去，压住那个冰冷的人形。

既克制又渴求，既脆弱又坚韧，但丁不太能看得清东西，像是一只与自己本能抗争的野兽，他抓到了那人的胳膊，笔直而结实，五指纤长有力。

初生的尖牙悬停在那条胳膊之上，干渴的痛苦燃烧着新生的吸血鬼，他知道咬下去一口万劫不复，但喉咙里像是烧了一把快要烤干他脑浆的火，无所不在，快要把他逼成丑恶的野兽。

另一边的手掌环绕上来，抱住了他的肩，鼓励一般的顺了顺他的头发。

但丁忍无可忍，一口咬破了那只胳膊上的动脉。

维吉尔挑眉，眼神像看一只嚼着磨牙棒的奶狗，毫不在意的展开自己的胳膊，挤出更多鲜血，他挑开但丁身上猎人的装束，拨开里衬，将衬衫拉到腰间拽下，露出男人苍白的胸膛，被恶鬼们劈开的伤口在血统的力量下逐渐愈合，但依然无法彻底消去，在肌肤上留下一道如同笞痕般的印记。

但丁依然迷醉的饮他的血，维吉尔趁着这个机会扯下腰带，撕开猎人的长裤，腰结实而细瘦，看起来有一种诱人征服的力量感，胸膛上的肌肉却饱满而细腻，维吉尔忍不住伸手抓了两把，但丁嘟囔着挥开了他的手，还没有察觉到自己被骚扰了。

但丁喝饱了血就像是被喂的的懒洋洋的小豹子，缩在床角眼睛紧闭想睡觉，维吉尔抹了抹自己留着牙印的胳膊，把他从床角拽出来，膝盖抵在他大腿的内侧，慢慢的，慢慢的解开腰上的皮带。

但丁的眼神从不可置信到惊讶，突然笨拙的扭着腰想挣扎，维吉尔握着他的脚踝，不悦的警告他，大腿内侧敏感的肌肤被不轻不重的拧了一下。

但丁的身体像一条绷得死紧的皮筋，不管维吉尔怎么把他翻过来覆过去都不肯放松，那一圈括约肌始终紧闭着，被挤进一些甜的发腻的精油，手指每推进去一点都能感到肉壁拼命的裹上来，但丁带着鼻音说我是管家啊维吉尔，听起来快要哭出来了，可怜兮兮的。

维吉尔俯下身拍拍他的屁股，说现在不是了，从他骑马逃跑的那一刻就已经不是了，紧致的甬道被反复推挤，软嫩的粘膜充血，维吉尔的耐心好像永远用不完，插入第二根手指时但丁已经很湿了，下半身流着粘液和近乎透明的润滑，骨节分明的手指往最深处探入，勾着灼烫的穴肉，里头细细的褶皱几乎要被展平了，但丁觉得这就是极限了。

放松放松，维吉尔低声诱哄他，在他漂亮的背上咬了几个牙印，但丁的蝴蝶骨发颤，胸膛里发出一阵一阵怂的要命的打嗝的声。

维吉尔挺腰，缓缓的进入这具新生的身体。

但丁睁大眼睛，眼眶里残余的泪水把一切都弄得很模糊，包括吸血鬼沉默而冷静的目光，被迫打开的甬道又湿又粘，紧窄细腻，顺着急促的呼吸收缩翁张，每次抽送都使柔软的肉壁筋挛着颤抖，贯穿他酥软脆弱的灵魂。

但丁那个时候太年轻了啊，甚至不知道吻一吻将要陪伴自己四百年的情人，情热顺着冰凉的维吉尔传达到他身边，无所不在铺天盖地，他像是面对洪水的动物，用赤裸的臂膀拥抱维吉尔，无助的找一些慰藉。

但丁在模糊的世界里听到情人清晰的声音。

水声和肉体撞击的声音缠绵交颈，两个吸血鬼，新生的，刚刚成年的，互相拥抱，世界只剩本能，欲望吞噬一切。

“算起来我今天刚好成年。”维吉尔低声说，但丁乖乖的在他的阳物上坐下去，湿热的穴道顺从的一吞到底，被贯穿的快感带着被侵犯的那种模糊的耻辱让他半天说不出话。

“我就当这是你送给我的成年礼物。”

“但丁。”

（四）夜之华

所有阳光都被隔绝在厚重的羊绒幕布下，城堡里不分昼夜的点燃半人高的香油烛，主厅由几颗硕大的夜明珠照亮，时间在吸血鬼的领域被强行拉的漫长再漫长，但丁的生活作息也被迫规律了起来，以前他傍晚醒来，喝一口朗姆酒提神，趁着夜色去杀未知的猎物；现在他每天被挂钟敲醒，钻进衣柜里找那件该死的制服，争取在最短的时间里把自己倒腾的像个人样。

如果不穿随便披着就冲出房间，神出鬼没的维吉尔会屈尊降贵的来帮他穿，那种感觉犹如被塞进了铁处女，制服束缚着但丁的每一处关节，连领结都快要让他窒息，还不如自己穿好，这样他至少还能呼吸。

维吉尔的生活更规律，雷打不动，他比但丁要早起半个小时，用过早餐以后就去书房坐上几个小时，然后是锻炼，午餐，偶尔写信，下午的时间往往空闲，下午茶过后他会去管理庄园，在黑森林之外的一片地域，他会把他的骸骨仆人们装扮成人类，像是给钟表上发条一样教他们怎样给羊剪毛，给牛挤奶。

这就是维吉尔的吸血鬼生涯中最普通的一天，比之混吃等死的但丁看起来更像个人类，甚至像个从骨子中透出优雅的贵族。

但丁问过维吉尔的年龄，他对于“成年礼物”这件事依然耿耿于怀，换谁都忘不了，维吉尔表示吸血鬼的年龄就是这样，他已经活了八百二十岁了，到了该成年的时候了，他犹豫了一会儿对但丁说我知道一部分人类的法律，你不用有负罪感。

但丁笑得青筋暴起，没关系，我也知道一部分，你就没有什么负罪感吗？

维吉尔摇摇头，吸血鬼没这样的法律。

但丁决定少和维吉尔说话，有点憋屈。

在城堡里胡乱逛的时候他找到一只精致的木雕小烟斗，一罐年岁看起来很久远的红茶，旁边放着一个红色的锦盒，打开了一小部分，里面放着凝固的褐色膏体。

但丁没动它们，又逛了几圈，突然想起最后的最后维吉尔还是把那匹马牵了回来，大概还拴在马厩里，他小跑着下楼，穿过花园，紫玫瑰没在割伤他的脚腕，巨大而而整洁的马厩里只拴着这么一匹劣马，他给马喂草，永远无法再奔向阳光了，热烈的太阳会把他烧成飞灰。

黑夜沉沉，但丁看到有骸骨仆人正在割马草，他知道这座森林里唯一能命令这些仆人的人是谁，他突然很想看到维吉尔，不管是不是因为血缘的关系，他想给他过个生日。

毕竟吸血鬼活的很长，生日也应该相应的延长一些吧？

但丁跑上楼：“嘿，维吉尔，出来，我的马还活着，你想不想骑一骑。”

他拉着维吉尔，明明很容易能够甩开他，维吉尔却依旧无声，他放纵自己奔跑，在祖辈留下的庄严的城堡中；穿过寂静无声的长廊，远方是高悬的月亮，面前是饱食的马，但丁像个骑士一样上马，拉着维吉尔的胳膊让他坐上来，这条胳膊中奔流出的鲜血给了他新生。

他回头看着维吉尔，很郑重的说抱紧我。

再后来他们驱马长奔而去。

他们在月光下纵马，那匹马跑不了太远的距离，很快就慢悠悠的在一条河道停下，他们信马由缰，但丁弯腰，从马袋里掏出那颗绿宝石准备借花献佛。

“嗯，这是你逃跑的那天带走的宝石。”维吉尔一眼就认了出来。

“你当时好像不准备把这个送给我，所以你准备送谁。”维吉尔面无表情。

但丁尴尬的把宝石放回马袋。

“哦，你生气了。”但丁无奈。

维吉尔点头，突然变成一阵黑雾环绕但丁，把他卷到最近的最高的那棵树上。

他们的马打了个响鼻，俯身吃河边的草。

“嘿嘿嘿，维吉尔，冷静点！”但丁乱挥手，维吉尔不容拒绝的压上来，那棵树太高了，但丁不敢挣扎的太厉害，他感到自己胸前的衣物被拽开，维吉尔说自己很冷静，然后把他的裤子给撕烂了。

“别动，但丁。”维吉尔说，但丁听到他的声线压低了，沉沉的，但丁感到骨头有点软。

偌大的森林里只有他们两个人，但丁依然感到羞耻以及绕骨的欢愉，维吉尔那双漂亮的眼睛很真诚，但丁和他毫无隔阂的对视，手指没有预兆的送入，但丁呜咽一声，突然很想喝维吉尔的血。

熟悉的，漫长的扩张，穴道的嫩肉又软又潮湿，明明这次没有别的润滑了，但丁感觉到一股温热的水流顺着指尖，流到他的大腿根上，慢慢的滑下去变得微凉，最后顺着高大的树干落入泥土里。

但丁抬起腰，背突然挺起来，一口咬在维吉尔的肩膀上。

维吉尔哼了一声，没有在意，顺势揽住但丁的大腿，抱过他，阴茎一点一点的没入，直到最后腰胯撞在耻骨上，他们严丝合缝的贴在一起，但丁被操的够呛，那根阴茎几乎深深的操到他的小腹里，然后是一连串凶狠的撞击，但丁忍不住用大腿去绕对方的腰，就像松鼠用尾巴绕紧几颗过冬的松果；但丁认怂的时候软极了，连呼吸和呜咽都犯软，他的牙尖还带着维吉尔肩膀上的鲜血，表情又恐惧又惊讶，好像维吉尔会真的把他的肚子捅穿一样。

行吧。消气了。维吉尔叹了口气，抱紧了他，最后再他又软又潮湿的甬道里狠狠撞了两下，他们温柔的吻在一起，口腔里是鲜血独有的那种铁锈味，但是他们都能透过鲜血闻到彼此的味道，维吉尔像是冰冷的海盐，但丁是快熟透了的橙子。

那种带着太阳气息的水果。

但丁醒的时候已经快要破晓了，他累得死狗一样趴在马上，背上盖着维吉尔的黑披风，披风的主人正走在前面拉缰绳，城堡就在眼前，但丁发誓自己看到了维吉尔别在胸前闪闪发亮的绿松石。

（五）印度稠膏

“我的母亲是个人类，她死的很早。”维吉尔垂着头说。

但丁一愣，安慰道：“人类本来就活不长啊，她……她是寿终正寝吗？”

“她死于人类的稠膏，她不愿意成为吸血鬼而延长寿命，所以仅仅活了45年，我的父亲对她的离开感到非常的痛苦，将自己封印在地下和她一起长眠。”

但丁深吸一口气，哪壶不开提哪壶！

维吉尔摇摇头，抬眼，说起往事时他的声音就像忧郁的大提琴。

“我很小的时候见过她，我的母亲，她……她真的很美，她是我见过最美的人类女人，那头金色的卷发我至今还记得；她出生在皇室的一个贵族家庭，父亲是东印度公司的领班，她十六七岁的时候经常侍奉他吸食东方来的稠膏，为他清洗烟管，点燃火烛。”

“我的我的父亲把她带回来的那一年她二十三岁，她的父亲死去了，三年后她生下了我，她也带着我吸食那些稠膏，但是我不会成瘾，也不会被削弱。”

“那些东西吸多了，她就不再美了，她变得很瘦，骨头脆弱，肋骨清晰……我还是觉得她胖起来更好看，我记得她最美的时候，笑起来，脸色红润，眼睛明亮。”

“她死的那天抱着我，吻我的额头，说我真好，她甚至不相信我是她的孩子，她说我要一直这样，像她故乡的贵族，永远风度翩翩，游刃有余；父亲问她接不接受，她依然摇头。”

“她有自己的坚持，我从来不怪她，我只是希望她能活得更久一些，这样我关于她的记忆就多一些，这对于我们这种活得很久的生物来说……是很有用的。”

维吉尔突然顿了一下，但丁以为他哭了，他凝视着维吉尔冷漠的双眼，没有发现一滴眼泪的痕迹。

“今天……为什么和我说这些？”但丁别扭的转过头。

“我看到你碰了那盒……”“我哪知道是那种东西！”但丁打断他：“你在这等我，不许动！”

但丁跑上楼，把那个维吉尔避如蛇蝎的盒子抱了下来，就这样摔在维吉尔面前的桌子上，用小刀把所有凝固的膏体全部划拉了出来，有一部分已经氧化成红褐色，有一部分还是那种白腻的带着香气的膏状物。

但丁当着他的面划开火柴，把这些东西全烧了，烟雾隔过维吉尔惊讶的脸，直到火焰和稠膏一丝不剩。

但丁闻到那些浓郁的带着香气的烟，他突然感到有点难受，烟雾里他看到维吉尔了。那么小的一个孩子，被骨瘦如柴的女人抱在怀里，嘴唇边是如鲜血一般的红色烟斗。

还说自己从来不怪她，明明就很想要她一直活下来。

这些记忆隔过八百年的时空，而今天最终要消散在这座古堡里了。

维吉尔还有些愣神，但丁又把红茶罐子敲在桌面上，八百年的红茶早就腐烂了，铁皮罐子也锈得不能看，但丁笑嘻嘻的说，人还是有一些好东西的吗，比如说这里的茶，我当猎人的时候还喝朗姆酒呢，最好的朗姆酒，别说四百年了，只要密封的好，一千年都没问题……

维吉尔很想笑，就是那种嘴角不自觉的微微上扬，他感到前所未有的放松，他撑着胳膊，听但丁吹牛，听他当猎人时候的事，但丁说他还会驱魔，怎么威风怎么讲。

维吉尔就是很喜欢听这个，他喜欢但丁不可一世的样子，阁楼里的珠宝还没被拉走呢，他们还有漫长的四百年，以及之后的之后，所有的四百年。


End file.
